Summer Nights
by ayshrina tan
Summary: ONESHOT! Ino watches Sasuke and Sakura at a dance and admits defeat. She pours out her feelings. Sasuke shows his feelings for sakura! SASUSAKU!


Based on a poem called **"Summer Nights" **written by a friend of mine.

Things you need to know: 

I don't own naruto… (cry)

This is a one shot! WOO HOO!

_**Words like this** _is the poem told from Ino's POV.

These are thoughts… blah blah… 

**Scenario?** Humm, okay. A little Out of Character for umm Sasuke it seems. And um, hum, they're at a party (YAY PARTY!) and everyone is dancing. Tee hee!

OKAY! HERE WE GO! YOSH! (plays fanfare from FF)

_

* * *

Summer nights_

**_I read this poem and tears blurred my sight, as I remembered two figures one misty summer night…_**

"Sakura?" He asked somewhat feeling a little shy.

"Yes Sasuke-kun?"

"Uh…" He couldn't look into her beautiful jade eyes. He turned away, cheeks slightly red. He looked at Naruto and Hinata on the dance floor, smiling in each other's arms. He looked back at her again. Those Jade eyes peering through him. He hated the way she looked at him. And yet, he loved it to death. "Uhh..." He stuttered again. Sakura smiled and giggled slightly. She brushed away small short strands of her pink pastel locks away from her face.

**_I watched you dance as the music began to play, and cried deep inside as my chance slipped away._**

"Sasuke-kun?" She blushed. "Would you like to dance with me?" She smiled again blushing 15 shades of red.

"Aa…" He muttered and took her hand in his, leading her to the dance floor. Sliding his arms around her thin waist, he gazed into her eyes.

She smiled at him sweetly, her harms around his neck. For once he wasn't cold. For once he wasn't shoving her away.

_**The beat of his heart filled me with so much pain. And the sight of them two nearly drove me INSAINE!**_

"_Is this real?"_ She thought. His eyes were endless. She loved those eyes. She could stare into them for hours and never get bored. She just looses herself in his eyes.

"_Is this real?"_ He wondered. Never had he ever held a girl but her so close. Never had he let down his cold icy wall. But the way she looked tonight. He couldn't help it. One glance at those eyes and he let go of himself…. Just this once.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Aa?"

"Is this real?"

"Aa."

She smiled once more.

**_His eyes full of laughter, his voice full of hope! They tore at me with sharp claws and left me here to mope._**

She mustered enough courage to rest her head on Sasuke's shoulder. He was stunned, but pulled her near. She smelled so sweet. Like strawberries. He mused himself with the thought and let out a small chuckle.

"What's so funny?" She asked puzzled by the foreign sound from his lips.

"You smell like strawberries."

"Eh?" She was confused.

"I expected you to smell like cherries."

"Oh."

"It's ok… I like strawberries more than cherries." Sakura blushed 42 shades of red.

**_My soul lay shattered, glass shards on the floor and my fingers were bleeding for piecing them together once more._**

"Neh Sasuke-kun?"

"Aa?"

"I'm happy."

"Happy?"

"Yes baka." She lifted her head and looked into his handsome endless eyes. "I'm happy."

"I'm happy too…" He said in a low voice, low enough to be a whisper.

Then he smiled at her. Sakura felt herself melt.

**_Then I whipped my eyes dry… and what did I see? I saw him happy with her. And I knew with me he'd never be…_**

Sakura gazed at the boy she loved with all of her heart. Her head lay back down on his shoulder. Sasuke's grip tightened around her. Tight enough, never willing to let go, but soft and tender enough as if she was fragile and never should be broken. They danced together happily in each other's arms.

**_So as I scroll down this page and remember that night. I'll let go of these feelings; I've tried so hard to fight!_**

Sasuke tilted Sakura's chin up. He leaned forward and planted a sweet tender first kiss on her lips.

"Only you…" He whispered to her.

Sakura let tears of happiness roll down her cheeks.

**_It's hard and it's painful, and it's all so strange! But he's got her… and not me… something I cannot change._**


End file.
